A New Sense Of the Word Love
by SlexieLove
Summary: A fanfic that contains everyone: M/D, C/O, I/A, C/A, M/L and Addison and Kevin A/K. Bad summery good story *I think*
1. Chapter 1

**A New Sense of The Word Love**

**I wanted to write a story that contains everyone. . . .**

**So here is one. . .**

**This is the prolog or introduction to everyone**

In Seattle, being a surgeon is a big deal. Everyone knows it. I know it you know it. Everyone thinks that these surgeons have the perfect little lives, but the thing is, nothing is ever perfect. There is always something bubbling under the surface to make cracks, dents and scratches in that perfection. Of course there are some people who think they are perfect, but now that's not true. Let's meet some of these 'perfect' people.

Let's start with our favorite neurosurgeon. Derek Shepherd. Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. With those amazing blue eyes and gorgeous dark hair, its hard not to fall for a guy like him. But wait he's married. 5 years last week. The wife Meredith Grey-Shepherd. Yes, she is related to the late Ellis Grey, she is or was her daughter. Meredith and Derek met about 10 years ago, in a bar that still is very popular with the surgeons and doctors at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital today. She was just a girl in a bar and he was just a guy in a bar and they got drunk and well 10 years later they are happily married. Crazy right? According to Meredith, after they had their infamous one night stand, she went to work and found out Derek was her boss! How weird would it be to have seen your boss naked?! Then after spending a couple months together, his wife came into town! You should have seen that look of shock on poor Meredith's face. But that was years ago. Now they are happily married and have four children together. Twins Christopher Matthew Shepherd who is the spiting image of his father and Haley Marie Shepherd. She has Meredith's blond curls and her father's blue eyes. She is a bit of a tattletale and a goody-goody two shoes. The twins are 5. Young Adam Drew Shepherd who is only 3. He is very shy and looks exactly like his older brother and father. Olivia Bree Shepherd is only a year but she looks just like her mother. Meredith thought she would be an awful mother but turns out she is a natural at it! Of course it's hard for Meredith to be away from her kids all the time, but she can't give up her dream of being a surgeon. Will Meredith choose her job over her family?

Meredith Grey-Shepherd needs a person of course, and she has one! Cristina Yang was one of those people who had no intention to get married or start a family. But she did. And this surprised almost everyone in her life. Well it didn't surprise Meredith who always knew that she would give in to the temptation and find the right guy to marry and start a family with. The guy was Owen Hunt. Well, Major Owen Hunt. The handsome Iraqian doctor who pulled an icicle out of Cristina's chest the first day they met. The same Owen Hunt who left Iraq to work at Seattle Grace. Of course he forgot her name when he started to work at SGH, but that's to be expected after spending years in Iraq. Cristina found love in Owen and Owen found that same love in Cristina. The couple after being together for about three years married 2 years ago and had a beautiful daughter named McKenzie Lee Hunt who is 14 months old. Cristina, Owen and Catherine look the perfect picture of family perfection. But everyone knows that's not always true. When old flames arrive back in town, will their love remain strong?

Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens never had it easy. Growing up in a trailer park, getting pregnant at 16, giving her daughter up and having to model to earn enough money for med school were things she thought were incredibly difficult. Then she got cancer, and watched her best friend die. The only life up during that time was that she married Alex. Only to have that fall through as well. After spending months apart, she sent divorce papers. Only to have Alex find her and tell her that he could never not see her again and he burned the papers, while they then made out passionately. Their love has grown so much since then. They have three adorable daughters together. Triplets, Kimberly Mae Karev, Lillian Rose Karev, and Allison Grace Karev. The triplets are 10 months and Kimberly and Allison look just like their mother while Lillian posses her father's looks. Izzie and Alex are thinking about renewing their vows, but Alex can't help but wonder what his life would have been like if he didn't go and get Izzie. Will he choose against his wife and family and go back to his old ways?

Callie and Arizona had the perfect relationship, for what seemed like forever. They never got into fights and were almost always together and happy. They never got bored of each other. After Arizona announced that she didn't want kids, Callie felt like she had gotten punched in the gut. Callie didn't want that to effect the overall status of their relationship, so she acted like it didn't bother her. Now, 5 years later seeing all of her friends happy with kids, even Cristina, she longs for one of her own. But will bringing it back up make Arizona leave Callie?

Mark and Lexie had so many bumps in their relationship. Mark choosing Sloane over Lexie, Lexie leaving him, Alex, Teddy, all the nurses, and everything else. There seemed like there would be no hope for this sweet little couple. Meredith told Mark that Lexie had cried for him and that made him regret his decision of dating Teddy. Mark knew Lexie wanted kids, she just wanted to wait. He decided to wait for her. He would wait until she was ready. All he wanted was her. So one night when Lexie was at Meredith and Derek's house alone, Mark came over and told her that he would wait for her, if that meant 10 years or 5 minuets. He wanted her. She had broken into tears and almost as suddenly as they had broken up, they were back on. Five years later, they are happily married and have a child on the way. Things couldn't be better, but Lexie can't help but think that something will send the two of them apart again. Is she right?

Addison was amazing. She was the best. And the best deserved everything. She never thought she would be able to obtain everything she wanted in life but somehow she got it. Kevin and her got married. The most beautiful beach wedding. Being Addison she thought that it was way better than any other wedding she had ever been to or seen. She was so incredibly blissfully happy that she thought nothing would make me happier, until she found out that she was pregnant. She had been in utter shock and could hardly contain her emotions when Kevin came home that night. He started talking first. "Were moving" he said suddenly. Addison's mind shifted gears "Where?" He had glanced at her with puppy dog eyes. "Seattle, I got a job offer and accepted. We have to be there by next week." Addison paused thinking about all of good friends that lived there. "Okay" she had said slowly. "Kev" "Yeah?" Tears brimmed at Addison's eyes "Were having a baby" and as soon as she said those words her life changed forever. They moved and had twins, Amelia Carson and Abigail Teresa Nelson. They are now 4. Addison could have never imagined her life without the girls or Kevin. When her brother comes to Seattle for a visit, his ways make Kevin steer clear of Addison. Will Kevin obey Archer or will he obey Addie?

**Well this is my introduction. Should I continue this story or ditch it?**

**Xxx**

**Emma**


	2. Can't You See?

**Can't You See?**

Thanks to everyone who commented on the story. It makes me so happy that I will get to continue it!

The only thing is that I'm on Spring Break this week and I won't be around a computer So I will update the story next week sometime but here are some little snippits of all the characters. Sorry they are so short!

Meredith&Derek

Meredith awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She groggily rolled over and hit the snooze button. She sighed loudly and rolled over towards her husband who was just waking up out of his sleep state. He glanced around the room, his gaze then landed on his wife who was staring up at him with her big blue eyes. He broke into his famous 'McDreamy' smile. "Morning beautiful" he said and kissed her temple passionately. Meredith sighed and cuddle up closer to her husband's warm body, loving the way his lips brushed just gently enough against her temple. He stared deeply into her eyes, she stared back and whispered "A quickie before work?". Derek laughed "With four kids, that could wake up at any moment?" "They've slept through it before" she said reminding him as she slowly pulled his sweat pants off. "Well that's true" he replied and pulled off her light blue t-shirt off, while kissing her fiercely. She kissed back with the same momentum. Then the door to their bedroom burst open and little Adam ran in clutching his ratty teddy bear 'Bear' with him. "Daddy! Mommy!" He called out in his three year old voice as he climbed into bed with them. "Morning buddy!" Derek said ruffling his dark hair. "Its schools day!" he exclaimed. Meaning that it was his first day of preschool. "That's right!" Meredith said clutching her youngest son to her chest. "You want Daddy to make you breakfast?" she then asked gesturing towards Derek who was up out of bed and pulling on jeans. Adam nodded excitedly and ran out of the room. Meredith got up and whispered sexily into her husband's ear "We will finish this later". He smiled as he watched his wife exit the room, while she pulled that same light blue t-shirt back over her head.

Cristina&Owen

"Cristina" Owen said running his hands up and down her arms. "We have got to go. She will be fine I promise." Cristina turned around and glanced up at her husband with a frown on her face. "You don't know that." She replied and bent down to eye level with their daughter. "Sweetie, I know you don't feel well but Daddy and I will be in the same building as you and these people will take good care of you." McKenzie looked up at her mother with her blue eyes and smiled, then coughed. Cristina frowned. "She's not fine!" she hissed at Owen. He sighed. "Alright, we can take her to see Arizona before we put her in the daycare for the day." Cristina smiled with triumph and picked her daughter up. Owen wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the elevator. Cristina leaned into her husbands arm and smiled to herself. The elevator 'dinged' open and Cristina let out a whimper of surprise when she saw who was standing in the elevator. Owen's smile turn directly into a frown and McKenzie coughed making Cristina take her eyes off the people in the elevator and focused on her daughter. Neither Cristina or Owen could believe who they saw standing there.

Izzie&Alex

Izzie jolted awake to the sound of the baby monitor going off on her bedside table. Alex woke too. Izzie began to get out of bed but Alex held her arm back. "I'll get her" he said gently. Izzie nodded and sat back down on the bed. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until she knew her daughter was asleep. Alex came back into the room carrying a crying Kimberly. "Aww Kimmy, what's wrong?" Izzie cooed as Alex set her down on the bed. Kimmy calmed down when she heard her mother's soothing voice. She hiccupped for a few moments before she stopped crying completely. "I think she had a bad dream." Alex suggested playing with one of Kimmy's blonde curls. "Yeah me too" Izzie answered looking lovingly at her almost sleeping daughter. "She can sleep in here for the rest of the night" Alex said as if reading Izzie's mind. Izzie smiled "Perfect" she said as they laid back down Kimmy in between them. Soon Kimmy was sleeping peacefully and Alex was nearing the sleep state too. Izzie smiled as she drifted off to sleep thinking that she wouldn't imagine her life any other way.

Callie&Arizona

Arizona walked into the kitchen to see her girlfriend or partner of almost five years cooking breakfast. Callie had a bit of flour smeared across her cheek, food covering her pale pink apron and her hair in a messy bun but Arizona thought that she never looked more beautiful. "Good Morning!" Callie said cheerfully when she saw Arizona standing near the kitchen. "What'ca making?" Arizona asked as she slipped her hands around Callie's waist and looked over her shoulder. "Breakfast. Duh" Callie said smirking. "Well, I know that!" Arizona said giggling "but what kind of food are you making?" "Just some omelets and hash browns with some fresh fruit." She answered shrugging as if it was no big deal. "Well it smells fantastic!" Arizona said twirling around the room. "I'm going to get dressed!" She then announced 'dancing' back into their bedroom. Callie heard a familiar 'ding!' and noticed her phone had a new message ---Callie, tell Arizona to get the hospital. McKenzie has a cough and I want her to check it out. U will also never believe who I saw in the elevator!---- Callie sighed her heart hurting. 'Would she ever be able to worry over a child? Her own child? Callie brushed the thoughts out of her head and focused on the breakfast. Callie knew they needed to bring the baby thing back up and soon.

Lexie&Mark

Mark stirred and woke to see that the spot beside him in bed was empty. Groaning he walked over and into the bathroom to see his wife of almost a year throwing up. He immediately held her hair back and gently rubbed her back until she had finished. "Don't look at me!" She groaned sitting on the tiled floor. "I look gross" "See now that's where you are wrong." He said filling up a cup of water and then joining her on the floor. "I'm never wrong" she teased smirking at him. "Ah, well I think this is one of those times when you are" he responded gently kissing her nose. She giggled and took the cup from his hand and took a hearty sip. "Thanks" she said flashing him the smile that made him fall head over heels for her so many years ago. Mark then stood up and Lexie thrust her hand out nodding for him to take him. He gripped her hand and pulled her up easily. She smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss, then stopped. "What's the matter?" Mark asked alarmed. "I'm not kissing you until I brush my teeth" She responded and took her pink toothbrush from the cup and began to brush. Mark leaned up against the door frame and watched. She took her time knowing that it was killing him not being able to kiss her. She finally finished and Mark moved quickly to her and cupped her beautiful face in his hands and gave her a long kiss. "You know" Lexie said as they broke apart. "I can get use to 8 more months of this" Mark smiled and placed his hand over her still flat stomach she placed her smaller hand over his. "Me two" he replied and kissed her again.

Addison&Kevin

Addison gazed with love at her sleeping daughter, as she watched her sleep from her spot at the bedroom door. Addison sighed. She had to wake her to get her ready for preschool. Amelia 'Millie' was already downstairs. She was always awake before her sister. She got that from her mother. Abigail 'Abby' was a heavy sleeper and slept much later than Millie. Addison walked over and pulled the curtains back and light streamed into the room. Abby stirred and then awoke. "Hi, Mommy!" she exclaimed climbing out of bed. "Hi sweetie" Addison replied walking to her daughter's closet and choose out a pink dress, white stockings and black shoes that matched what her sister wore downstairs. "I gets to wear that?" Abby asked pointing. "Yep." Addison replied pulling the purple 'Disney Princess' nightgown over her daughter's head. Addison quickly dressed Abby and was brushing her hair when Millie walked in. "Hey!" Abby exclaimed "Yous haves the same dress as me!" Millie nodded and turned towards her mother. "Whoses is Arker?" Addison's face lit up when she realized her daughter was trying to say 'Archer'. "That's your uncle sweet pea" She replied and scooped both her daughter's up and walked down the stairs so her daughter's could meet their blood related uncle for the first time.

**Well those are the little snippits! I hope you all enjoy! I will continue next week!**

**Much love**

**Xxx**

**Emma**


	3. Don't Stop Believin'

**I suck making up names for these chapters but I don't want to call them chpt 1 or whatever. So the title really has nothing to do with the chapter. Just letting you know***

**Also this is a flashback chapter to when Izzie&Alex and Mark&Lexie reunited because I thought it would be cool**

5 Years ago.

Don't Stop Beleivin'

Alex stared down at the papers in front of him. He reread the note that had come attached with the packet of papers.

'Alex, I can't do this anymore. If you don't want me then fine. Just sigh the papers and I will be out of your life forever. -Izzie'. When Alex had first read the note he had crumpled it into a ball and threw it away. But he wanted to see her handwriting again, so he took it up out of the trash and read it, again and again. Now he stared down at the divorce papers in front of him. He couldn't believe his life had turned out like this. Just last year they had that big fairy-tale wedding. Now that whole fairytale as coming to an end. Just because he was being selfish. He sighed and picked the papers back up and shoved them into his briefcase. As he walked out the door of his bedroom he ran into Lexie who was standing in nothing but a towel. "Hey" She said running her finger along his cheek. He pushed her hand away. The sexy smile she had been wearing disappeared. "Whats the matter?" She asked folding her arms across her chest in an angry way. He sighed deeply and turned back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "What's wrong Alex?" She asked again pulling the towel tighter around her small frame. "I can't do this anymore." he said softly. "Why not?" Lexie asked still standing in the doorway. "Because I'm in love with my wife!" Alex bellowed jolting up. "Oh." Was all Lexie could muster up to say. She then turned and left the room sighed deeply to himself and sat back down on the bed. The note was crumpled in his fist. He read it again and then took the divorce papers back out. He checked all over the manilla envelope until he found what he was looking for. The return address.

Izzie Stevens looked down at her hands. More specifically she looked at her left hand, fourth finger. 'There had never been a ring' she thought. 'besides the plastic one, there had never been a real ring'. She ran her right hand over her fourth finger, wishing there had been a ring. Maybe then she wouldn't have sent those papers, with that note. She sighed with unhappiness and curled up in a ball on the hotel room's bed. She tried to push the tears away but she couldn't. They started to flow. She sobbed uncontrolably for the longest time. After what seemed like forever she stopped. There was a pounding at the hotel room door. She sighed and hoped that she didn't look like to much of a mess. She ran her fingers through her tangled blonde hair and opened the door. She gasped. Standing there, looking like he hadn't slept or showered in days was her husband Alex.

"Alex." Izzie breathed. She couldn't believe he was here. 'What is he doing here anyway?' she thought.

"Iz" Alex said his eyes where full of love and staring right at her. He then let himself into the room. Izzie shook her head and closed the door.

"What are you doing here Alex?" She demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Izzie, I can't"

"Can't what?"

"I can't divorce you"

Izzie stood there shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. He had been the one who told her to leave, and not to come back, but now what? He wanted her. This made a smile creep onto her lips. Alex noticed it. He smiled back.

"Alex, if we want to have a marriage, our marriage back then you have to show me that you can commit to me one hundred percent."

"Is that all I have to do?" He asked smiling.

Izzie thought and then said "Yes, you have to commit to me, and love me no matter what."

"Well, that," he paused. "Is way too easy."

Alex then walked over and planted a long romantic kiss on her lips. Izzie groaned. She had longed for this. Them together again.

"Alex" she said breathlessly. "What about the divorce papers?"

He smirked at her and found his way into the bathroom. She followed curious.

"These papers?" he asked. "Were never here" he answered himself and in one swift motion he lit them on fire and threw them into a nearby trash can.

They watched it burn for a couple minutes. Not sure what to say. Then Izzie's mouth found Alex's again. And they continued where they left off.

'Everything is the way it should be.' Izzie thought and led her husband over toward the bed.

Mark&Lexie

Mark's hands grazed over the woman's body below him. Suddenly he stopped. 'What the hell?' he thought to himself. Her body felt so different. He looked down at her face almost gasped when he realized he wasn't looking at the right women.

"Mark?" Her voice floated up to him. "You alright?" she asked and then kissed his chest. She made her way up and found his lips, which she then kissed passionately.

Mark didn't resist to her. Even though he wasn't use to it. He was use to long talks that made him want to talk forever. Amazing sex. The most beautiful, hottest, smartest, sweetest woman. Who made him laugh. Who made he invert out of his man-whore ways. He longed for her. He wanted her. He had to put an end to this. Even though they weren't together anymore, Mark felt like he was cheating on Lexie.

Lexie sighed and gnawed on a hangnail. She had retreated to her room, as soon as Alex had yelled that he was still in love with his wife. Lexie was super glad not to be involved with him anymore. He never talked to her. She didn't really talk to him either but that wasn't the problem. Lexie wanted to get to know the person she slept with. Not just have sex 24/7. It seemed that was all Alex wanted of her. She hadn't fallen in love with Alex. She just needed someone to take her mind off Mark. But there was no sexy or dirty talk while they had sex. It was just grunting and grinding. Mark had always talked dirty or sexy to her while they did it. It made her feel somewhat important. But he was with her. With Teddy.

She sighed deeply and laid back on the bed. She thought about that love they had shared and how easily it was ruined. She had never felt the way she had when she was with Mark. She felt protected, safe, and loved. She wanted that back. She wanted him back. She glanced at the door. Gasping in shock or fear, when she saw her old flame standing there.

"Mark" she said breathing heavily from the scare.

"Im sorry if I scared you."

"No" Lexie said getting up "I'm fine."

"What are you doing here Mark?" She questioned eyeing him.

He stared at her, like he couldn't find the right words.

Lexie waited, still in a bit of shock to find him there. In her room.

"I...I broke up with Teddy" he finally admitted.

Lexie felt somewhat pleased to see that he had finally broken up the the bitch. She was in love with Owen, that much was obvious, even when she was dating Mark. Or should she say doing. Not much dating had happened between them. She knew this from overhearing Mark talking to Callie about Teddy. 'What kind of name is Teddy anyway?' Lexie thought to herself and shook her head. Then remembering that Mark was still standing there and she hadn't given him a reply to what he had just admitted.

Lexie took a deep breath "I'm sorry Mark. Are you looking for Derek?" she snapped.

Lexie wasn't trying to make Mark leave, she just couldn't stop thinking about their time together.

Mark looked taken aback by the way Lexie had yelled or scolded him.

"I came to see you." He said firmly.

Lexie couldn't believe it, he actually wanted her? Her?

"Oh" Lexie said "What did you want to talk about?"

He moved toward he and soon they were sharing an amazing kiss. When they broke apart, Lexie could barley remember the last time she felt like this. Loved, safe. She felt lighter than air as they moved in for another kiss and lots more.

***I know these flashbacks suck. Sorry! Rate and Review Please :) Even if they suck* **


End file.
